Rengar/Trivia
General * is the first item to feature multiple names and icons. ** It was first discovered via an erroneous update for the game's official website's items page. *** The Hunt is On! between Rengar and references . * Rengar's dance references the traditional warrior dance, specifically . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with . * Rengar is one of ten champions to reference another one in-game (the others being , , , , , , , , and ). * , , are a few of the innates that interact with brush. * appearing over enemies' heads references . Development * During development, he was simply called Lion Guy before turning into Wrengar and then Rengar.Ask Riot Lore * belongs to the Vastaya race and tribe known as the Kiilash, which is named after Kiila, a Vastayashai’rei hero during the war against a race of titans from the sky. They are the Vastaya inhabitants of Shurima. * During the events of Adaptation, lost his left eye to . Before that he had a pair of blue eyes. * His previously belonged to Markon, his former hunting mentor. * He may be a few hundred years old. https://twitter.com/LaurieGoulding/status/1205273837408931840 Quotes * Rengar shares quotes with: ** ** Skins ; * He was inspired by the from . * He resembles from and the from . ; * His outfit references the from . * and skulls can be seen in the background (the one he wears as a shoulder plate might be ) ; * He resembles from . * Each time he taunts he will don or throw down his hood. ; * He was released in celebration of Samsung Galaxy White winning the Season Four World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents DanDy. ; *** As Prototype , he was abandoned by the lab after a defeat against Prototype . * During his animation, he transforms into a vehicle inspired by from . * The purple and green colour scheme in the Tanzanite chroma is a reference to the from . ; * This skin was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2019 along with: ** ** ** ** * , , , and all share splash arts. ** Both Cat and Dog splash arts are connected, so several champions can be seen in the background of the splash arts: *** *** as *** *** *** cat polymorph *** *** *** *** *** *** ; * His appearance was directly inspired by the cats. ** His appearance also resembles that of the from the series. * When recalling, he obtains . Relations * Having fought and lost an eye as well as almost his life, Rengar sees as the ultimate prey and wants to hunt him down and mount on his den as the ultimate . * Rengar was on trail but ran into , clueless of both being one and the same until it was too late (the only certainty about the fight's aftermath is that they both survived). Category:Champion trivia Category:Rengar Category:2019 April Fools Day